


A Love Transcending All Obstacles

by CutieCiderPie



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: #GiveNadiaABreak, Ayda and Lucio is probably one of my favorite ships now, Basically I cover the apprentice's canon death in this fic, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Suggestive Themes, ends near the Tower book, starts pre game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutieCiderPie/pseuds/CutieCiderPie
Summary: A timeline of Lucio and Ayda's (the Apprentice) relationship, from nearly a year dating to the events that take place around The Tower Book in game. Some canon divergence.





	A Love Transcending All Obstacles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KoynerSiggurosLevine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoynerSiggurosLevine/gifts).



> Hey! Back at it again with the writing!
> 
> So this series is all being written for one of my favorite people in the world, KoynerSiggurosLevine. They have shared their Arcana OC with me, and I fell in love with her, and soon I started writing her in some Lucio x Apprentice fics for the hell of it. I ended up really enjoying it and continued. All of them will be released at some point, but I wanna start with releasing this multi-chapter one.   
> This will take place over the course of the game, spanning before it starts, and then intertwining with canon events while diverging from it. Does that make any sense? Probably not. You’ll see what I mean when we get there.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: All canon characters aren’t mine, they’re the property of Nix Hydra Games. The OC, Ayda, is also not mine. She is KoynerSiggurosLevine’s OC I’ve just been graciously allowed to write about her <3

Shifting on Lucio’s lap, Ayda smiled as she spoke. “Only about a week until our one year anniversary. How should we celebrate?  _ Should _ we celebrate?” 

 

“Of course we should, my darling.” The Count responded, booping Ayda’s nose. “It’s something to be proud of. Not everyone gets to be with someone as fabulous as me.” He smirks.

 

Ayda playfully slaps him in response. “I’m serious, Lucio. I know all of Vesuvia knows about us at this point, but is it wise for us to go about parading our anniversary when you are still technically married to Nadia?”

 

Lucio reached up to stroke his girlfriend’s hair. “Unfortunately there’s no technicality about it. I am still legally married to that woman. But it doesn’t matter. It’s you that I love.” He leans in close to her, his lips brushing hers just for a second. “But, if you would feel better making our celebration a more private affair, we can do so. Whatever will satisfy you most.”

 

She didn’t hear the last part of what Lucio had said, because she focused in on Asra’s presence just outside the door. She trained her ear to hear pieces of a conversation between him and Nadia.

 

“Asra, I don’t know what to do. The city is starting to notice what’s going on, and I can’t keep covering it up.” Nadia expressed, concern in her voice.

 

The magician sighed. “I know, Nadia. Just keep pestering Lucio. You know nothing will get done if he doesn’t also agree.” They continued to talk, but they walked out of earshot so it made it impossible for Ayda to hear any more of their conversation.

 

“My love? Are you okay?” Ayda snapped back to reality as she realized Lucio was looking at her with a concerned look. “You spaced out for a minute. Everything alright, my dearest?”

 

Ayda takes a deep breath. “Yeah, but about the city… I really think you should help, Lucio. I know Nadia has talked to you about it, saying how ‘clean drinking leads to clean living’, but the disease is popping up a lot more in the city, and it seems to grow every day… Asra is telling me my magic may be helpful in finding a cure-”

 

“Stop right there.” The Count interrupted. “Whether or not the city is  _ actually _ in danger is not something we should worry about. Everything will fall into place as needed. Don’t worry yourself with it. Noddy and Asra have a habit of over exaggerating situations just to pressure me into decisions I don’t necessarily agree with.” He cupped her face with his hand, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

 

“I’m not so convinced of that, Lucio.” Ayda replied, leaning into his hand. “I love you dearly, but shouldn’t we nip this situation in the bud before it becomes too big for us to handle? Before it spirals out of control?” She was stopped by Lucio kissing her, his hand pressed against her back so the distance between them lessened. As always, their lips moved perfectly together as one, but this was not a hungry kiss. It was one of longing. A kiss shared between lovers.

 

Lucio eventually leaned back, looking his girlfriend in the eyes. “There is nothing that’s too big for me to handle.” He smirks before continuing. “I can handle you and your big ego can’t I?”

 

Ayda huffs. “You’ve got no room to talk.” She sighs. “Fine. But after our anniversary if the problem still persists, we confront it. Together. Got it?”

 

“I will consider it, yes.” The Count replied. “Now, while I usually wouldn’t mind you being on my lap…” He leans in, whispering in her ear. “I think you would look a lot better under me… naked… tied up.” 

 

This sends a shiver of excitement down Ayda’s spine. She simply nods, and with that, she is picked up bridal style by Lucio, who kisses her and starts to head towards their bedroom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah Lucio and Ayda are quite the sexual couple. That’s covered in one of my one off stories (not posted by the time I post this chapter, however I will eventually post it). Hope ya enjoyed it! I know this chapter wasn't super long, but some of them will be significantly longer I promise.
> 
> Leave a comment of your thoughts, I'd love to hear them!


End file.
